At an early age, children begin to experience “teething” when their first set of teeth begin to break through their gums. Generally teething starts at an age of 6 to 8 months, but can begin as early as 3 months. Teething pain often begins 3 to 5 days before the tooth emerges from the gums, and typically involves soreness and swelling of the gums. Because teething can be quite painful, most teething children naturally put things in their mouth to chew on in an attempt to relieve pressure on the gums and soothe the pain.
In addition to household items commonly given to teething children, a variety of devices and products have been proposed in an attempt to provide an ideal device for aiding a child while teething. The common teething ring is a soft plastic item that is held by the child and chewed upon. Since it is typically held by the child, it isn't long before the teething ring, and other similar items, are dropped on the floor and become soiled or lost.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.